jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeensTalkFear/What Just Happened? My JoBro Meet
Ok, JB’s, let me say that you rocked the house in Charlotte Aug.21st. You guys are so talented, and put on a great show. I am, however, a little peeved with myself about something. Let me explain. My son won passes for the Meet and Greet. But, it was more like a “'Meat and Shake'.” We were like beef cattle being shuffled through with only time to “shake” your hands. It flew by so fast that without the proof of a picture, I’m not sure it really happened. From the moment we walked into the “holding” area it was rush, rush, rush. Not even enough time to savor the moment. My son had brought Frankie a guitar as a gift for his birthday, and as soon as we got through the door, we had security on us like white on rice, “'NO GIFTS IN THE MEET AND GREET, NO GIFTS!! NO GIFTS!! PUT THEM ON THE TABLE!'” Our group stood in the “holding area” like cattle waiting to go into the fence, until we were shuffled off to the second “holding area.” We were never told what to expect, so my son and I were completely taken by surprise when we walked into a room, saw Big Rob, and then the next thing I knew a lady was grabbing my purse from one hand, and my camera from the other saying, “Gotta have purses and cameras, give me your purse and camera, gotta have purses and cameras!” She threw them on a table, camera still on, purse unzipped, lipstick flying, coin change rolling everywhere, the works. I’m still trying to gather my purse items when the next group of staff start shoving us on through saying, “C’mon, keep the line moving, let’s go, it’s gonna be fast…” It almost reminded me of the scene in “The Christmas Story” where the kids were barked at by the elves trying to see Santa. We see you guys standing against a wall, and the fans in front of us walking through like a receiving line at a funeral or wedding, not sure which. Then the people behind us, who were getting shoved in by the elves like we had been, pushed us on through, and I think I shook Kevin’s hand….I shook somebody’s hand, I know I told Nick thanks for putting out good, clean music for the young kids like my son, and I think I saw Joe. The next thing I know the people behind us have pushed us out of the “meat and shake” and we still hadn’t gotten our picture done. I said, “Wait a minute, we need our photo.” So we backed up, which in turn, caused lots of confusion for everyone….'''NO ONE '''should be going backwards, it messes up the whole system. Staff was getting bewildered, not knowing why the line stopped moving, not understanding why we were pushing the line back. I told the photographer we needed our picture taken and low and behold, my son and I are standing there with you guys to get our picture done, and standing there with us are a group of people I had never seen before in my life. I said, “No, it’s just US!,” as I pointed to my son. So, again, we caused corruption in the line as the other folks had to move back out of the picture. My expression in the picture and the look in my eyes was total bewilderment. The picture was done in, I swear, 2 seconds, and we’re back to being herded off to the next person who is asking us to tear off our “Meat and Shake” stickers as he crumples them up in his hands, which are so full of stickers at this point, he can barely put another one in his hand. At that point, my sweet 8 year old son looks up at me with his big, anxious blue eyes and asks, “Was that it?” And I couldn’t answer him because I still felt like I was in a fog of confusion. Gone, the dreams of introducing my son to his favorite band that has inspired him to play the guitar, Gone, the opportunity for him to ask you guys the one question he’s been wanting to ask and practicing on how he would ask, Gone is the one chance for him to ask Kevin about a guitar chord in one of your songs….he had been so anxious about that one moment in time, had butterflies of excitement, and in all the “hub bub” his chance of a lifetime was gone before he even realized it. And I am mad at myself because I should have just stopped and introduced my son, Logan, to all of you, and not worried about how rushed we were. But, honestly, I’m not sure if it was your staff, or the arena staff, but they need to either take a few deep breaths, or start on Prozac. I know you had a lot of people to see, but, it really was borderline ridiculous. Don’t get me wrong, I am laughing about it…I know those things happen. And hind sight is always 20/20. I want so badly to be “Ralphie” in “The Christmas Story” as he climbed back up the slide to tell Santa he wanted the Red Ryder BB Gun. Logan has been asked by several people what it was like meeting the Jonas Brothers, and sadly, his response has been, “I didn’t really get to meet them.” Maybe he will be blessed sometime with the 2nd chance of a lifetime. By the way, did Frankie get the guitar we left for him? And did you all get the items we left for you that were attached to the guitar? Hope so!….Hopefully the elves didn’t run away with them! Category:Blog posts